His Last Mistake
by BlackGirlFreak
Summary: Magic has had enough with just watching as Albus Dumbledore messing up with his students: Tom Riddle and Severus Snape. She won't let the same thing happen with Harry James Potter. Warning: Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story and I would like for you to give me constructive criticism. I am only a teenager, so I really don't know much of writing, I only know the basics. Please enjoy and review.

 _Magic speaking_

 **Flashbacks**

Disclaimer: I do own nothing and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

{Harry Potter}

Magic had watched as Albus Dumbledore for a long time, she was never seen of course but she was always watching. Magic knew just how power hungry the man was to be on top again after the defeat of Gellert. She had watched as he turned a blind eye to the abuse of Tom Riddle that had made him into the one and only Lord Voldemort. She had watched as Albus gave a slap on the wrist to the Maduaders as they tortured young Severus Snape, which made him into a bitter man. When she heard about the prophecy of Harry Potter, she took action.

She couldn't bare to see another one of her children be neglected and ignored, no more will she just seat and watch as one of her children's life be shattered. She will not watch another second of her children being used but only to be thrown away after their job was done. No, this will end now! Albus Dumbledore will rue the day he ever turned away from his students.

{Harry Potter}

Magic watched as Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall talked over the supposed end of the first war. They were located at Privet Drive, Little Whinging. She was hiding behind a tree but she couldn't here them, so she cast a listening charm.

"Albus, do you believe this place will be okay for Potter?" She heard the voice of Minvera ask

"Of course my dear! The blood wards will protect him and so will Lily's love! He will be well treated and be loved, I promise Minvera." Albus said with his fake grandfather tone.

Magic heard the woman sigh. "If you say so Dumbledore but I don't not trust these muggles, I mean Petuina hated Lily for being a witch. Do you believe she could have changed after all these years?" She asked.

Magic scoffed at that, as if that was possible, she though. She had seen Lily and Petunia grow up and when Lily showed signs of being a witch, maybe it was jealously perhaps but Petunia started to hate her sister. The jealous sister had called her many horrible names but the one that stood out that stuck the most was 'freak.' Magic could still remember that day even after all these years.

 **{Flashback: Coreworth, England 1969}**

 **"Come on Tuney, catch me if you can!" Lily Evans shrieked as Petunia ran after her, they were playing a game of tag at the playground. Far in the distance was Magic watching them with a gentle smile gracing her dark face. She loved when she saw siblings getting along, it always had seem to make her smile.**

 **Magic watched with amusement as the two sisters played, giggling and laughing all the while. The woman never had the chance to have siblings and she was alone. That was one of the reasons why she had created w** **itches and wizards, muggles, and magical creatures. In some weird way, these were her children and no matter how much bad things a few of them have done, she stilled loved them.**

 **"Hey Tuney looked at what I found!" Magic was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Lily yell. She looked over to see the redheaded girl crouching on the ground, in her hands was a dead flower. Petunia looked at her sister with disgust when she had reached her and saw what was in her hands.**

 **"Come on Lily put that down, it has germs on it." The older sister scoffed.**

 **Lily just shook her head and looked at her sister with beautiful emerald eyes. "Isn't it sad that it died, Tuney? Poor thing probably didn't even had a chance." Lily said with a pouted lip. Petunia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.**

 **"Who cares about some stupid flower, it is not even alive." Petunia whined.**

 **This made Lily glared. "Yes it is alive! If isn't then why did it die? Only living things can die." Lily said passionately.**

 **Magic smiled at the younger sister, Lily was smart and she had liked that. She obviously had logic and reason but probably would want to seek justice for those who were wronged.**

 ** _'Yes, she would make a wonderful Ravenclaw or Gryffindor.'_ She thought. **

**Petunia glared back at her sister. "It is not alive and you know it isn't Lily!" She yelled.**

 **Lily suddenly jumped up and held the dead flower close to her chest. "It is alive Petunia, you are just too stubborn to know it is! Why can't you just say it is alive?" Lily asked as she stomped her foot.**

 **Petunia then shoved her sister making her stagger backwards. "Because it isn't alive and how would you know if it is? You're just a stupid kid and you don't know anything!"**

 **That comment made tears fill Lily's eyes however not from sadness but anger. "I hate you Tuney, you're so pig-headed and I hate you!" She screamed.**

 **The older sister faced turned red and gave her sister another shove. "Shut up you stupid kid! I am not pig-headed, you are pig-headed!"**

 **All the while during this fight the flower that was being held started to rise to its full height and regain its pure white color. Magic's golden eyes widened in shock but she was ecstatic, Lily Evans was a witch. Magic nearly shrieked with happiness at this revelation but kept quiet so the fighting sisters didn't know she was watching.**

 **Petunia finally saw the flower and looked at Lily with shock. "L-lily l-look a-at t-the f-f-flower!" She stammered.**

 **The younger sister looked down at her chest and gasped, the flower had been brought back to life and by her, of all people! Lily then smiled and looked up at her sister.**

 **"Tuney look, I brought it back to life!" She said cheerily and tried to bring the flower in front of her sister but the older sister just stepped back.**

 **Lily raised her an eyebrow. "Is something the matter Tuney? Why are you backing away from me?" She asked and tired to get closer but her sister kept stepping back until she hit something and fall on her bum. Lily ran over her to sister and tried to touch her but Petuina flinched away from her.**

 **"Don't touch me!" She shrieked and tried to scoot away from her sister. Lily whimpered and looked at her sister with sad eyes.**

 **"You are freak Lily! Look at what you did with the flower and I can't be related to someone like you!" Petunia snarled as she got to her feet.**

 **Lily felt tears prick her eyes again and this time they fall, rolling down her cheeks. "Why, aren't we sisters?" She asked.**

 **Petunia gave her sister a disgusted look before turning away from her. "My sister isn't a freak or a weirdo and you are a freak, so you aren't my sister anymore." She said and stomped away to go back home.**

 **She had left Lily alone and didn't see her shocked face or hear the sob her sister started to do or maybe she did but didn't want to pay attention to her.**

 **Lily fell on her knees and held the flower close to her chest. "I'm sorry Tuney! Please come back, I can change." She yelled after her.**

 **Magic watched the whole scene and felt her magic swirl around her, pulsing with anger. She couldn't believe this, Lily's own sister had turned her back on and left her! How dare she treat her sister like that beacause she was different, she would never understood why her children treated each other like that.**

 **{End of Flashback} The**

Magic was brought out of her memories when she heard the roar of motorcycle and pocked her head out from her hiding place to see Rubeus Hagrid hoping off the bike with a small bundle in his huge arms. Magic assumed it was Harry Potter and smiled with glee.

 _"Yes, finally he has come!"_ She thought.

The 3 adults talked for a while before Hadrig gave the little baby to Albus Dumbledroe and he left. This now left Albus and Minvera, who were getting ready to leave.

"I hope you are right about this decision Albus." Minvera warned him and he just nodded. He walked up to the Dursleys door and placed the baby on the on the steps. He placed a note inside of the baby's basket and with that both he and Minvera apparted away.

Magic smirked and walked up to Dursleys, she crouched down and picked up little Harry. Magic smiled and played with his little tuff of black hair and saw the thin lighting bolt on his forehead.

 _"You are so cute little one."_ She cooned as she bounced him around. This woke up little Harry, who looked up at Magic with big green eyes, just like Lily's.

She smiled and wrapped her magic around him. _"Would you like a song my sweet."_ She said softly. Harry just smiled back and rise his tiny fist. She grabbed it and kissed the fist, making him giggle. Magic laughed and hummed a song

 _Multiply humanity  
Harmonize insanity  
Shedding light of remedy  
Pulling tides of clarity  
Shattered glass in flower beds  
Humanize inhumane ends_

 _It's all the same for the dreamers  
It's all the same  
For us_

Magic sung quietly, her voice soft and harmonious. She saw Harry's eyes began to slowly close his eyes.

 _Float on to the painted sky where dreams will be unified as I'm swept inside_

 _Multiply humanity  
Harmonize insanity  
Shedding light of remedy  
Pulling tides of clarity  
Shattered glass in flower beds  
Humanize inhumane ends_

 _It's all the same for the dreamers  
It's all the same  
For us_

Harry feel asleep by the second verse but Magic kept on singing as she walked away from the Dursleys house and into the woods of Little Whinging.

 _Float on to the painted sky where dreams will be unified as I'm swept inside...  
Where butterflies_

 _Utilize surrendering  
When silence falls, to you it sings  
Sterilize your mentality  
Compromise your reality  
Restful mind and peaceful eyes  
When sound is gone, then you will find_

 _It's all the same for the dreamers  
It's all the same  
For us  
For us_

She then apparted herself and Harry to Spinner End where Severus Snape currently lived and placed the child on the doorstep of the house. She looked through the windows to see him sitting in a chair, slouched and a bottle of fire whiskey in his hand. He was asleep.

 _Float on to the painted sky where dreams will be unified as I'm swept inside...  
Hold on to the painted sky where we will be unified as I'm stand inside...  
Where butterflies  
Never die_

 _We'll never die_

 _Where butterflies_

Magic smiled and knocked on the window, this made Severus startled out of sleep and he looked around to where the noise came from. She knocked again and this time he walked over to the window, Magic quickly left the window to hide in trees. Severus looked outside and saw nothing. He opened the front door and looked around to until he looked down to see a bay Harry. He gasped and picked up the baby and went inside the house.

Magic nodded with approval and left to go to Hogwarts, she still had an old coot to deal with.

A/N: Well part one is done and like I said this isn't my best work, so constructive criticism is taken with very well and I would like to here from you. I hope you enjoyed and please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I am so sorry that it has been almost a month since an update, I had so much writer's block, school and also personal goals I have been trying to do are keeping me from writing. Please enjoy and do not forget to review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

{Harry Potter}

After she watched Severus take Harry inside his house, Magic smiled and walked back in the forest. She walked through the area for a little while, this meant she had time to come up with a plan on how she was going to handle with a certain old coot. Even the though of Albus Dumbledore made Magic sneer with disgust, he needed to be stopped and soon.

While she knew Harry was safe, Magic had been worried that Dumbledore might come after Neville Longbottom but then she scoffed.

"As if Augustus will ever let that happened, that women would put a stop to that nonsense immediately." Magic laughed, her silk like voice bouncing off of the silence of the forest.

Magic stopped laughing and then smiled wickedly. "I have spent enough time in these woods, it's time for Dumbeldore to pay for his mistakes!" And with a loud pop, Magic was gone.

Yes, this will be the old fool's last mistake.

{Harry Potter}

Albus was sitting at his desk with a gleeful smile, Harry James Potter was "safely" at his family's house where he will be treated with love. Albus snickered. He knew that wouldn't be the case. He knew that if Harry stayed there then he will be abused and be mistreated by his so called family. That was what Dumbledore wanted, so when Harry came to Hogwrats he would be totally be dependent on him and he would be easily controlled. That's why he kept sending Tom Riddle back to his abusive orphanage and why he ignored the signs of abuse and bullying of Severus Snape. He needed them to think that Hogwarts was home.

Albus gave a wicked laugh and never noticed Fawkes shaking his head with disgust at his once light familiar.

However Dumbledore never knew that his planned failed, Harry Potter wasn't at the Dursleys, he was with someone he would never expect and that a much more powerful force doing everything in her power to stop him and he was about to meet them.

Then a loud pop was heard and Dumbledore looked up, expecting to see a house elf but instead he saw a women with tight curls and dark skin looking at him golden eyes filled with fury. She was wearing dark blue robes that covered her whole body to her neck and was long until her feet.

"Are you Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore?" She asked her voice, silky.

He nodded, still in shock. "W-who are you, I m-may ask?" He asked his voice wavering.

The woman then smiled darkly. "I am Magic, your creator and I have come here to make you pay for your crimes!"

That made Albus pale with fear. "M-mother Magic." He said.

Magic growled. "Do you not believe me, Albus. Must I show you what I can do and then will you believe?" She asked.

Albus shook his head. "No I believe but may I ask why you are?" The old fool asked.

Magic have a hard laugh. "Did you not hear me, you must be going senile. I am here to make you pay for your crimes against my children." She scoffed.

Albus blinked in confusion. "I do not know what you are talking about, in the books it said you never had children. May you please elaborate?"

The room started to shake as Magic began to shake in anger, which made Fawkes move away from his perch.

"I AM TALKING ABOUT TOM RIDDLE, SEVERUS SNAPE AND RECENTLY HARRY POTTER, YOU LEFT MY CHILDREN IN ABUSIVE HOMES, MADE THEM INTO THE PEOPLE THEY ARE AND WILL BECOME, YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" Magic bellowed in fury.

Albus whimpered in fear. "I-I didn't mean for them to be placed there, it was for the greater good." He said.

This seemed to anger Magic even more, her own magic whipping viciously around the room breaking several object.

"Greater good? Greater good! What do you take me as, a fool?!" Magic roared as she marched toward his desk, glaring hard at him.

"Tell me Albus, do you believe that this was all for the "greater good" you preach so loudly because I don't see any good being done for the wizarding world. If anything it has gotten worst since you have been in power, you are not a war hero anymore Albus, get over it!" Magic spat.

"Heed this warning old man, if I ever see you touch, talk of even think of going after Harry Potter or Severus Snape than you will have to deal with my wrath and believe me fool, you wouldn't like that punishment." She warned calmly before turning around and walking away from the desk.

She then stopped. "Oh and by the way Harry Potter isn't at the Dursleys or anywhere you will find him, I have hidden him from you and your Order of Phoenix. Goodbye Albus Dumbelore and please don't make me come back here again."

And once again, Magic was gone with a loud pop.

{Harry Potter}

Magic appearted back to Spinner End where Severus and now Harry lived and walked up to the door and opened it quietly.

She walked in and saw the cutest thing she had seen in a while. On the couch was Severus who was sleeping with Harry cuddled to his chest, this image made Magic smiled and went to her knees, she moved some strands of hair from Severus' face and that made him open his black eyes.

"Don't be afraid my child, go back to sleep I won't harm you." She spoke sweetly. Severus nodded and sighed into light touches.

Magic then started hum a song again

Some have to see to believe it,  
Others are blind yet,  
Can feel it.  
The flame burns thick,  
As a wick.  
Dwelling darkness inside,  
Of the withering minds.

Is this the part,  
Were we start our lives.

What a sight for the sore eyes?  
It's getting colder in here,  
It's sobering.  
To see them,  
Shuffle to the back of the line.  
While they suffer in fear,  
The mark that was made it so clear.

Quivering thoughts now surround you,  
Engulfed by the tides that we undo.  
The ties that hold shadows at bay,  
Are bound and undone.  
All but the one.

Here comes the part,  
Were we start our lives.

What a sight for the sore eyes?  
It's colder in here,  
It's sobering.  
To see them,  
Shuffle to the back of the line.  
While they suffer in fear,  
The mark that was made it so clear.

(On the edge I stand,  
Preparing to go but,  
I feel Ive already been here.)

What a sight for the sore eyes?  
It's colder in here,  
It's sobering.  
To see them,  
Shuffle to the back of the line.  
While they march in with fear,  
The marks that were made,  
Are so clear.

So,  
Why does nothing make us wanna try?  
You're too close,  
To look behind.  
Just one touch,  
You can change your mind

As she sang Severus slowly went back to the comforting blackness of sleep and soon Magic stopped to look at the peaceful face of her child, she smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead and did the same to Harry.

Magic then got to her feet and walked quietly to the the door and left, a smile gracing her face.

Yes, her work was done.

A/N: Okay I don't like this but I couldn't keep you waiting anymore, I hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review! You guys can vote in the comments if you want an epilogue.


End file.
